Betrayed
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Summary in story.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed

Minato knew that the hurt in peoples hearts would keep them from seeing Naruto as a hero thus why he had a contingency plan. He learned that you didn't die when you sealed yourself in the Shinagami but entered a never-ending nightmare so he devised a jutsu for Sarutobi to use to summon Minato back right after he was done with the Kyuubi. Now it's the night of the scroll incident and twelve year old Naruto is about to unleash hell for the old man.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto panted as he looked left and right and then left again. Seeing no one around he took a deep breath and then grinned. "Half way too becoming a ninja." He said to no one in particular. He had failed the academy graduation test and was heart broken until one of his senseis had come to him and talked to him. They told him how if he was able to sneak into a room in the hokage tower and get a special scroll and then learn a move from it he would get the credit he needed to pass the test. He opened the scroll and started to read. One of the first jutsus he came upon was the shadow clone technique but as he thought it over he couldn't even pull off the clone jutsu so how was he suppose to pull off something like that. He continued down the list of jutsus but they all just seemed harder and more complex than the last. Just as Naruto was nearing the end of what was written in the scroll and was about to give up all hope he noticed something. The last jutsu came with a message. 'Sarutobi this is the jutsu I was talking about use it right after I'm done with Kyuubi.' Naruto just blinked as he read the message. It was from the Yondaime his idol to the old man he quickly forgot about everything else and started studying the hand sings. 'I bet it some wicked cool jutsu.' Naruto was practically giddy as he spent time going over each hand sing carefully.

In the Shinagami

Minato Namikaze yelled out in pain as he watched a scene play over and over before his eyes. It was of a young boy no older than five being beaten by at lees a dozen people. Minato felt pain and anguish, as he was unable to help the child. What hurt him more was the scene playing next to it. Some twenty men surrounded a young woman in her thirties with long red hair. She was nude and had bruises and cuts all over her body one man was on top of her pumping in and out as she screamed in pain. The young boy was supposedly his son Naruto and the woman he knew was his dear beloved Kushina being violated. He was in internal anguish as he was forced to watch the two scenes unable to help his family and unable to look away. 'Dam it why does it fell like I've been her forever the old man should of used the jutsu immediately after I sealed Kyuubi in Naruto.' The fourth hokage tried to look away as a new man took his turn defiling his wife when suddenly there was a pull on his spirit. 'Finally.' He thought as he was slowly pulled away from the two horrific scenes and turned to see a forest area that he was zooming towards.

In the forest

Naruto panted as he waited for something to happen when there was suddenly a blinding light. Naruto had to shut his eyes and as he opened them it took a minute for him to see clearly again but when he did he gasped as he saw none other than the Yondaime hokage standing before him. Minato blinked as he looked at the panting blond child standing before him. 'What the where is Naruto and the old man and why did he have a Yamanaka do the jutsu instead of him.' That's when he noticed the forbidden scroll laying nearby. He looked at the young boy who had blue eyes a much more deeper shade of blue than he had ever seen on any Yamanaka before. "Boy did you just do the jutsu." The boy just nodded at him staring wide-eyed. "Well thank you now why do you have the forbidden scroll where is the Sandaime." Naruto gulped.

"Well you see I failed the academy graduation test but one of my teachers told me if I could get this scroll and learn a jutsu off it I'd be able to pass." He closed his eyes and gave him a foxy smile why he rubbed the back of his head. Minato was caught off guard by this, as it was one of his habits to do from time to time.

"I see well I hate to burst your bubble but there are no second chances to pass the graduation test."

"What but but he said." Naruto looked down tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry kid I know it's hard but you can always try next year." Naruto just nodded when a yell brought him out of his despair

"NARUTO what the hell are you doing!" A man wearing a chunin vest and had a scar on his face landed in the clearing.

"Iruka-sensei I did it I pulled off a jutsu from the forbidden scroll but he told me there were no second chances to pass the graduation test so why did Mizuki-sensei lie to me." Iruka was about to respond when he remembered Naruto said something about another person in the clearing. He looked over only to stare in shock as the Yondaime stood there in all his glory. Minato for his part looked at the young chunin quizzically he was certain he knew almost all of his ninjas and he'd never seen him before. Suddenly Iruka fainted.

"What's wrong with him." Naruto gave the kage a 'Are you stupid' look.

"You've been dead for twelve years ever since you gave your life to defeat the Kyuubi duh." Minato blinked at the young boy. When a sudden chuckle drew their attention.

"You did good Naruto now hand over the scroll and I might let you live." Mizuki drooped from a tree holding a giant shuriken.

"Mizuki-sensei what's going on?" Mizuki just grinned.

"I tricked you into stealing that scroll for me brat now hand it over or die." He suddenly felt killing intent hit him but not from the boy. He turned expecting to see a fellow ninja but what he saw made him back away in abject horror. The Yondaime hokage stood there with his piercing blue eyes starring holes through Mizuki. He started to sweat and backed up then turned to run only to run smack into a tree knocking him self out. Both blonds face faulted at that. 'Wait a minute the both called him Naruto but that's impossible.'

"Hey boy your name isn't Naruto Uzumaki by chance is it?" Naruto looked shocked at the kage.

"How did you know my name?" Naruto watched as tears welled up in the mans eyes.

"Oh Naruto it's you." The man ran over and pulled him into a hug. Naruto was caught off guard as adults usually avoided him like the plague.

"Are you ok?" The Yondaime pulled back and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Yes and no I'm glad to be back but something is wrong."

"Huh."

"I was suppose to be brought back right after I finished with Kyuubi but your twelve which means some one didn't follow my orders."

"What but that makes no sense for starters why would some one not follow your orders and how is me being twelve tell you that." The hokage sighed.

"Simple Naruto-kun your birthday is October tenth the same day of the Kyuubi attack now I know you've been told some elaborate story on how I beat the Kyuubi."

"Killed it actually."

"They actually had the gall to say I killed the strongest of the biju they must be mad." Naruto blinks at the kage. "Ah yes anyways you see no one can kill a biju you can only hope to contain the beast so on your birth I took you from your mother who smiled at you as I gave her a kiss ensuring her I'd be back soon with you as I left to face the Kyuubi."

"Wait a minute not only did you not kill the Kyuubi but you're my…my dad." Minato nodded.

"I'm sorry Naruto I know your life's been hard but at lees you had your mother to keep you company for these past years though I'm surprised with her nagging you that you failed the academy graduation test." Naruto just looked at the ground.

"I don't know who my mom is."

"Wha what." The hokage stammered out. "But she she was fine when I left the hospital I know it." Both were quiet. "So did you put the rest together?"

"Yeah it all makes sense now the Kyuubi is in me that's why people hate me so much." Minato felt pain in his heart as he looked at his son.

"Naruto I'm so sorry this wasn't suppose to happen." Naruto looked up at the kage tears in his eyes.

"What happened to mom though?"

"I'm not sure son but were going to find out together." Naruto just nodded. "So lets get this scroll and these two back to the village." Naruto grabbed the scroll and rolled it up why Minato made a shadow clone and he and the clone picked up Iruka and Mizuki.

Back in the village

Ninja were running everywhere looking for Naruto Uzumaki. He had taken the forbidden scroll of sealing from the hokage tower. How or why no one knew but they had to find them both quick. Sarutobi sighed as he waited for word from his men on the location of Naruto. 'Dam his sexy no jutsu.' The old kage thought as he was still having problems getting the image out of his head. Just then he felt a sudden spike in chakra as someone had used the body flicker to appear nearby. He turned expecting one of his ninjas what he saw almost made his heart stop. Standing there was Naruto with two very pissed looking Minato Namikaze's. "Minato how are you here." Minato stared at the old man anger in his eyes as he sat down the chunin he was carrying.

"Hello Sandaime-san I thought you should know that Naruto isn't at fault here." He pointed to Mizuki. "This chunin here tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll and told him if he learned a jutsu he would be allowed to pass the graduation exam." Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Mizuki. "I assume you know what jutsu Naruto learned yes?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Indeed I do Yondaime-san."

"Why?"

"Hum."

"Why didn't you follow my last orders Sarutobi?" The malice was thick in the kage's voice.

"Minato be reasonable like anyone would really believe that jutsu of yours would work." Minato saw right through the lie.

"I want the truth old man." Sarutobi sighed.

"I thought I could do a better job and the council didn't seem to mind."

"Did the clans know about my fail safe?" Sarutobi cringed. "I thought not."

"So what will you do now?" In the blink of an eye Minato was standing in front of the old kage and grabbed him by his throat. Sarutobi waited but nothing happened.

"I would kill you where you stand but Naruto respects you so on count of that and you taking good care of him I'll let you live but I'm taking back my spot." Sarutobi just nodded as he let out the breath he had been holding. Minato dropped the kage and turned away from him. He flared his chakra in only a way that the ANBU and kage knew and soon five ANBU appeared. They surrounded the Sandaime only for him to point towards Minato. As the ANBU turned they had to use all their restraint not to freak as the Yondaime was standing there.

"Yon…Yondaime-sama." One managed to choke out.

"Gather the council all of them me and Sandaime have business to take care of." Years of experience allowed the ANBU to quickly exit their stupor.

"Hai Hokage-sama." With that they all used the body flicker to leave.

"That's so cool." Naruto said as his farther looked at him.

"You'd like to learn that huh." Naruto just looked up at his farther.

"Yeah then I could pull pranks and get away with ease." Both kage's held in their chuckles at that.

"Come on you two we have business to attend to." Naruto just nodded as the Yondaime picked up Mizuki and headed for the hokage tower. The ninja that had been running the rooftops started to spot them and looked on in shock as Naruto, the two Yondaime's and the Sandaime made their way to the tower.

"Hey dad why didn't you just use the body flicker to take us to the tower?"

"Because there are chakra suppressors all around the court yard and tower to keep people from just poofing in."

"Oh ok." Naruto hummed as they continued to walk to the tower. Behind him the Sandaime looked on with a small amount of guilt. He thought he had done the right thing for everyone but now seeing how Naruto's life had been and having Minato back he wasn't sure anymore. It didn't take them long to reach the tower where the clone of Minato handed over Mizuki and told the Jonin to take him to a holding room in the tower. He quickly nodded and was off as the clone departed giving his chakra back to Minato. At this point Iruka started to stir.

"What happened I thought I saw the Yondaime Hokage?" He noticed then that he was back in the village being carried by someone and that Naruto and the Sandaime were there as well. Naruto just smiled as who ever had Iruka put him back on his feet. Iruka turned only to see the reason he was out in the first place. "Wait so it was real." The Yondaime just nodded as Iruka looked at Naruto and the old kage.

"Follow us if you wish to hear the truth Iruka-san." Iruka just nodded as he followed the blond haired hokage to the tower. The group made there way up the tower and to the hokage's office where the Yondaime grabbed his old kage hat and put it on. "It still fits." The kage smiled as he turned to the desk to see that paperwork still cluttered it. "I see you never figured out how I was able to finish the paperwork Sandaime-san." The old kage sighed he'd do anything to have Minato call him old man again. "Shadow clone jutsu." Three clones appeared in a poof. "You three get this paperwork done were holding a meeting." The clones nodded and started to work why Minato motioned for the others to follow. Soon he was outside the council chambers. "Ok Sandaime time to announce your retirement again." Sarutobi just sighed as he opened the doors and walked in followed by Minato who waved for Naruto and Iruka to follow. Naruto eagerly followed his farther why Iruka was hesitant but soon entered the chambers. The members of the council started to look as the doors were open and in walked the hokage. Before one could ask what this was about there was an audible gasp from everyone as Minato entered the room followed by Naruto and Iruka. The Sandaime stood by the hokage seat why Minato plopped right down in it with his son right by his side with a big shit-eating grin on his face. "We'll since were all here let's begin." The shinobi council got out of their stupor first and Shibi Aburame asked the most obvious question.

"Hokage-sama just how are you alive?" The rest of the council nodded.

"Well you see I never truly died I sealed my soul in the Shinagami but someone." He glanced to the Sandaime. "didn't follow a direct order and unseal me right after I finished my battle with the Kyuubi." The council was shocked at this, as they would never expect the old kage to disobey an order. For his part Sarutobi looked down in shame he really couldn't believe he hadn't done as Minato had asked of him. "Now then I'm sure you all know why this meting was called." The council nodded as they all looked at the old kage. Sarutobi sighed.

"I am here to announce my return to retirement and the reinstatement of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze."

"Thank you Sarutobi now please take a seat." Sarutobi was caught off guard as he expected Minato to throw him out of the chambers but grabbed a chair and sat down by Danzo. "Now then on to more important matters starting with you Danzo." Danzo paled. "Not all of my people failed to follow my last order." At that nine of Danzo's ROOT agents entered the chambers. They all bowed to the Yondaime.

"Hokage-sama as you instructed we infiltrated the organization known as ROOT."

"And what did you find."

"As you expected Danzo has formed his own army of highly skilled ninja and has been in contact with enemies of Konaha even planning his own coupe to become Hokage." Danzo started to sweat.

"Thank you Black ops your dismissed." The nine ninjas stood and left. "Danzo what do you have to say in your defense."

"Hokage-san with you gone I felt Konaha was vulnerable I felt I would be a better choice to lead than Sarutobi and as far as being in contact with enemies of Konaha I was keeping tabs on them so if they made a move we'd be ready for their attack." He could only hope his lie would be bought by the kage. Both kage's saw through the lie but Yondaime decided to cripple the old man a different way.

"I see well then I will not call for your execution for treason but you will disband ROOT and they will be integrated into Konaha's ranks of ninja's understand." Danzo nodded. "Good also I will not call for Sandaime to be brought up on charges of treason either." The council nodded. "Now then in my absence I notice that the council has tried to strip the Hokage of power and make him little more than a figure head well this will cease right now." The civilian council shook in fear why the shinobi just nodded. "Good now then I'm sure you all wonder why young Naruto took the forbidden scroll of sealing." He wasn't surprised to see the civilian council look on in shock why the shinobi council just nodded. "Well he was tricked by his instructor into believing it was extra credit and as such did it on orders which as we know is a good quality of a ninja." There were nods though some of the civilian council murmured. "He did not know what he did was wrong so I see no reason for him to be punished." More nods. "Now then to explain a couple of things as you all know I could not kill the Kyuubi so I had to seal it as such I could not just chose some random child to take this burden." Everyone went wide-eyed at that. "Yes as I'm sure you know Naruto is mine and Kushina Uzumaki's son." The civilian council's brains pretty much shut down after hearing that they had called for the boy's death a multitude of times. The shinobi council didn't fair much better why they didn't call for the boy's death they had treated him with indiference and it was the hokage that had kept the boy from being executed many times. "Now I wish for this not to change how you view the boy but seeing as he was told he could pass the graduation exams if he did this I call for a vote on rather we make an exception this one time and make Naruto a ninja or not. The civilian council slowly conversed, as did the shinobi council. Finally the head of the civilian council stood.

"Hokage-san with what we've been told and the fact that it apparently interacts with your reappearance we see fit to make an exception for the boy." Naruto smiled they had said he could be a ninja. Hiashi Hyuuga the head of the shinobi council stood.

"Hokage-sama we also believe that the boy deserves the chance to become a ninja so we agree to make an exception this one time." Naruto jumped in the air and whooped as Iruka looked on smiling at Naruto.

"Well then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I the Yondaime Hokage grant you the rank of gennin." Minato smiled as his son could barely contain his excitement. "Now then I believe we're done here you are all dismissed." The civilian council quickly exited along with Danzo.

"Hokage-san." Minato looked over to his friend Fugaku Uchiha.

"Please no need to be so formal now." The entire shinobi council smiled as they stood up and shook Minato's hand.

"It's good to have you back Minato."

"It's good to be back Tsume." He hugged the woman who was a long time friend of his and Kushina. "How is your son by the way?"

"He just graduated and became a ninja."

"All of our kids did." Minato chuckled.

"I see so all of the clans have a child just becoming a ninja."

"Yes it rather ironic."

"Well then get back to your families and I will see you all tomorrow." The clan heads bowed and walked out. "Sandaime-san elders if you excuse me I have important things to attend to like being a farther to my son." The three old teammates nodded as Minato motioned for Naruto and Iruka to follow him. "Come on I'll treat you two to something to eat."

"Ramen yay."

"Now Naruto you can't always have ramen it's part of the reason your on the short side." Naruto just pouted as Iruka and Minato chuckled. They left the room leaving the three old teammates alone.

"What were we thinking when we told you not to follow the hokage's wish?"

"I don't know I've been asking myself the same question since I saw him." The other two sighed.

"Come on lest head home as well." With that the three old teammates left the chambers. Unnoticed by all was a man hidden in a dark corner.

"So the Kyuubi's jail brought back his farther this will make things much harder but still he will be more busy with finding his wife so I should be fine." The man's red sharigan eye shined in the dark with untold power.

"So where do you live Naruto." Naruto his dad and Iruka had stopped at an all night convenience store to buy food. His farther had footed the bill paying for it out of the Namikaze account.

"Haha…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I live in the only place the old man could get to except me and even then it took a lot of coxing to get the owner to agree." The anger that came of Minato was so potent you could almost see it.

"I see." It was an audible hiss and had both Iruka and Naruto a little unnerved. Seeing this Minato sighed. "Sorry just…I gave everything for this village and this is how they treat my son." Naruto went to retort but his farther cut him off. "Don't use the whole they don't know who's son you are thing that's no reason for them to mistreat you." Naruto sighed as Iruka just nodded. Suddenly the hokage rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a headband. "By the way this is yours." Naruto looked at the headband and smiled as he put it on.

"Thanks dad." Naruto hugged Minato. Minato just patted Naruto on the head as Iruka smiled at the scene.

"Come on let's get to your place to pick up your personal belongings and then we'll head to the Namikaze compound." Naruto nodded as he rushed off followed by Iruka and Minato. Naruto reached his apartment first and opened the door. Naruto flipped a light switch and paled as his farther and Iruka slowly came up behind him. Iruka just sighed as the kage tensed and looked over the walls. All along the walls were threats to Naruto's life and it made the kage rage on the inside. Naruto walked over to his room and flipped the bed over with more physical strength than either ninja thought Naruto possessed. Why Iruka openly gawked at this Minato had to hide a smile as he saw Naruto dispel a genjutsu and reveal a hidden compartment under the floorboards. Naruto pulled out a couple of scrolls and then closed it again.

"Well that's everything." He looked over to his dad and surrogate brother.

"Then let's get going." It didn't take long for them to reach the Namikaze compound. Minato channeled chakra into a seal on the gate of the compound and opened it. Naruto and Iruka gawked why not as big as some of the other clan homes it was just as regal looking.

"Wow."

"Yes come on." They went into the main house and then were reminded that no one had been there for twelve years. The house was dirty but Minato just sighed as he created about ten clones. "Please start cleaning this place why I take care of the kitchen." The clones nod and go off to other areas of the house to clean it up. Minato has Naruto and Iruka follow him into the kitchen. He flips on the light and sighs as he looks at the kitchen covered in dust and cobwebs. "Alright lets get this place clean." Naruto and Iruka nod and help the kage get the kitchen to look as pristine as it had been when Kushina and him had lived there.

"This is a nice kitchen Hokage-sama."

"Please call me Minato I can tell from my son you're a good friend of his." Iruka smiled as Naruto opened the fridge to stare in horror.

"This thing looks disgusting."

"That's because it hasn't been touched in twelve years Naruto." Naruto just nodded as he shut the door. "Me or one of my clones will clean it out latter right now I'm going to get some stuff to cook so why don't you and Iruka go to the dining room." Naruto nods and heads off with Iruka right behind him. It doesn't take long for them to find the dining room and see that the table and three chairs had been cleaned by clones. Naruto sat on the right side and Iruka on the left. They talked for a bit about nothing and then Minato came in with a clone each holding a clear glass dish. "Here we go hamburgers and French fries dig in." The three enjoy the meal and each other's company. Soon it's time for Iruka to leave so after saying their goodbyes Minato leads Naruto to one of the bedrooms. "This is where you'll be staying ok Naruto."

"Sure thanks dad."

"Don't mention it now I now it seems early but get some sleep in the morning were going to do some training."

"Yay training with a kage I'll become as good as Sasuke in no time." Minato chuckles.

"Ok well lay down I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto nods and quickly falls asleep. Minato exits the room to go do the dishes. He had just started when one of his clones enters wearing a biohazard suit. "Um do I even want to know?" The clone just points to the fridge causing Minato to deadpan. "Riiiight well have fun." He goes back to doing the dishes as the clone opens the fridge. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he sees something that shouldn't exist the mold had somehow became a living organism and when his clone started trying to clean the fridge it attacked him. Minato sent a mental command and soon the kage and his four clones were fighting a small army of mold creatures. If anyone saw it they would have been shocked to see the kage actually struggle to subdue the things.

Next morning.

It was 5:30 in the morning and yet here was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his farther standing in the back of the clan compound. "Ok Naruto give me about a hundred pushups." Naruto just nodded and got to work. At about fifty Minato asked a question that had been bugging him. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah." He grunted.

"Why do you wear that orange thing?"

"Well on my fifth birthday I found it in my house it said it had some gravity seals in it and to use them to help in my training."

"Ok but why didn't you tell Sandaime about them he could of transferred the seals to something more ninja like."

"I told him to keep it as his ace in the hole." Naruto stopped in mid pushup as he and his farther looked towards the voice only for Minato to grin why Naruto looked puzzled.

"Whose he dad?"

"Well Naruto he would be your god-father Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Is he strong?" Minato and Jiraiya both laugh.

"I was you father's sensei so you tell me." Naruto just stares at the weirdly dressed man.

"You taught dad?"

"Yes I was even brought up to be Yondaime but turned it down so it went to your father which was the right choice."

"Thanks sensei."

"Don't mention it brat." Naruto goes back to his pushups and soon finishes.

"Good a Hundred sit-ups now." Naruto nods and starts

"So sensei are you really here or are you doing research somewhere?" It was early but Jiraiya could find a way to peep on women no matter what time it was.

"Why I'm hurt of course I'm not a clone this reunion requires me to be here in person." Minato just smiles at his sensei.

"Hey sensei what happened to Kushina after I fought Kyuubi."

"I was told she died giving birth."

"Well she was perfectly fine after I left so that makes no sense."

"No it doesn't I'll get in contact with my spies and relay the info to them to look for her."

"Thanks sensei." Naruto finishes the sit-ups. "Ok five laps around the field and release your gravity seals I want to see just how fast you are. Naruto nods and releases them. Both men expect mid chunin level speed so they are truly amazed when he takes off at low jonin speed

"Well that explains why he's able to give jonin and ANBU a run for their money after he pulls off his pranks." Minato just nods. It doesn't take long for Naruto to finish his laps.

"Very good Naruto though with that speed you should have been the fastest kid to graduate and passed the taijutsu part of the exam." Naruto chuckled

"I thought I could pass with out it so I forgot to release the gravity seals."

"I see well just so you know I don't want you handicapping yourself on missions so when you and your team do them you'll have to deactivate the seals."

"Sure thing dad."

"Ok lets teach you the shadow clone jutsu."

"But I can't do the clone jutsu how can I pull off the shadow clone jutsu?"

"Simple you have to much chakra to pull of the basic clone jutsu that's why you always mess it up but the shadow clone jutsu needs more chakra so you should be able to handle it."

"Oh well then lets do it." Minato smiles.

"Ok then put your hands in a cross shape and follow my lead." Naruto did as told and watched as his dad created three clones. "Ok create three of your own." Naruto nods and focuses on what he's doing and creates three clones as well. "Good job now then your chakra is split evenly between you and your clones also anything they learn you learn."

"Really."

"Yep that's one of the benefits of this jutsu in fact if it wasn't for the fact that you could kill yourself if you over did the jutsu I'd have at the academy."

"Cool."

"Indeed now Naruto this is a jonin level technique so use it as another ace in the hole so to speak ok." Naruto nods. "Good then it time I take you to the academy so you can learn who's team your on."

"Alright dad."

"You coming sensei."

"Of course besides after we get to office I need to talk to you and…" Jiraiya trails off.

"I will request Sandaime-san to come." Jiraiya could fell the malice from Minato.

"Thank you Minato."

"Of course sensei." The three made their way to the academy getting many looks from the citizens. Most were of respect a few were of fear but still some held hatred for Naruto. It didn't take long for them to arrive to the academy. Minato gave his son a hug why Jiraiya settled for ruffling his hair

"Have fun gaki."

"Sure will Jiraiya-san." Naruto ran off to the academy.

"Come on lets get going." Jiraiya nodded and followed Minato. Naruto entered room 101 and wasn't surprised with the weird looks he got.

"I see they let you pass because you're the Yondaime's kid huh Naruto." Naruto looked at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face why some of his fan girls chuckled at Naruto. Naruto wanted to tell he truth of what really happened but decided it didn't matter so he just ignored Sasuke and went to sit in the back of the class by Shino. He didn't get why people ignored the boy even if he wasn't very talkative he seemed nice to Naruto. Naruto scanned the class and picked out all his fellow clan heirs. He was sure one of them would be on his team.

"Ok class it's time to assign you your teams." Naruto tuned out Iruka until he got to people he knew. "Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka your jonin sensei is Asuma Hizuren." Ino sighed though she should have expected it, as the Ino-Shika-Cho teams were legendary. "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Naruto sighed he had hopped Kiba, Choji or Shikamaru would be on his team as they had skipped class numerous times together. "Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke looked back to Naruto and the two had a short stare down before the Uchiha smirked and turned back around. Naruto went back to thinking mostly about the Kyuubi. He knew the demon was sealed inside him but that was about it. He decided he would need to study about the demon some. It didn't take long for the jonin sensei's to arrive and soon only team seven and Iruka were left. After another hour Kakashi finally arrived.

"So you must be team seven."

"Your late!" Sakura shouted as she stared at the ninja. Naruto and Sasuke remained silent but were also noticeably displeased.

"My first impression of you is…I hate you." The three kids deadpanned at this. "Meet me on the roof." With that he body flickered to the roof. The three kids sighed and got up and walked to the roof. They finally made it and saw Kakashi leaning against the railing reading a book that was orange. He didn't even look up as they approached. "Ok let's do some introductions you know name likes dislike goals for the future."

"Um why don't you go first sensei."

"Alright my Names Kakashi Hatake my likes…you don't need to know dislikes…none of your business and goals for the future…don't have any." The students face fault all thinking the same thing. 'All he gave us was his name.' "Ok pinky you first." Sakura huffed at the nickname.

"Names Sakura Haruno I like boys." She glanced at Sasuke. "I dislike Ino-pig and my goal for the future is to become a good kunochi."

"Ok brooder you next." Sauske was able to hide his disgust at the nickname.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like nothing I dislike everything and my dream…no my ambition is to pass a certain someone." Naruto just sighed.

"Ok blondie your next."

"Names Naruto Namikaze I like Ramen and my friends I dislike people who judge people without getting to know them and my dream is to be better than dad as a ninja."

"Hah like you could be better than the Yondaime Hokage you idiot." Naruto bristled at the insult but kept himself in check.

'So I got Sasuke who wants to be better than Itachi, a semi fan girl and my sensei's son who just wants to be better than his dad I can work with this.' "Ok then time to tell you all the truth you see your not actual ninjas yet."

"What!" All three yelled.

"The academy exam is to see who has the potential to become ninja we jonin give the real graduation test so meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at six oh and don't eat breakfast you'll puke." Kakashi body flickered away.

"Great what do you guys want to do?"

"I got to get back to the clan compound and do more training."

"Sakura?"

"I'm not sure probably go home and get ready for tomorrow see ya." With that both Sasuke and Sakura leave the academy.

"Well then I'm off to the library to learn more about my unwelcome guest."

Rouge: And done what a chapter this was.

Chaos: Yeah its like six thousand words that's a lot for you.

Rouge: Yep well please read and review thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayed

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Next day

Naruto sighed he had not really found anything on the Kyuubi or biju for that matter. He made his way to the training ground seven where he would meet his team and sensei Kakashi Hatake. He arrived just a little before six and saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting there already. "Hey guys."

"Naruto." Sasuke just nodded. About five minutes later Kakashi showed up.

"Good you're all here on time now then to have you do your real Gennin test." The three kids perk up as Kakashi holds up two bells.

"Um why are there only two bells Kakashi-sensei?"

"Simple one of you will fail and go back to the academy or maybe none of you will get a bell and you will all fail." Sakura pales as Naruto and Sasuke glare at Kakashi. "Oh and come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get the bells." With that the three kids take off to the woods surrounding the field. Kakashi starts to hum to himself when a kunai comes flying at him from his left. He easily leans to the side as the kunai flies by not even coming close. Kakashi turns in that direction only to hit the ground as about twenty shuriken came flying in and flew over top of him. Why on the ground he looked off to the tree line and saw Naruto standing there. 'So he's the one attacking I'll just take care of him first.' Kakashi used kuwami and replaced himself with a tree branch near Naruto. Kakashi thinks he has Naruto as he is behind him when suddenly the Naruto before him disappears in smoke. "A shadow clone." Kakashi's years of training were the only thing that let him know of the kunai coming at him through the smoke. Kakashi dropped to the ground as the kunai impact the tree. Before Kakashi could move Sasuke comes diving from a bush trying to grab a bell but Kakashi jumps up and then bends over ducking under the kick Sakura aimed at his head. 'Hum using teamwork I might actually have to pass them.' Kakashi spun in mid air and kicked Sasuke in the back why grabbing Sakura and tossing her into a tree. As soon as he landed Naruto went to punch him in the face. Kakashi just blocked it with ease and tossed Naruto into a tree where he went poof. 'Another shadow clone where is the real one.' Kakashi was brought out of his mussing by his danger senses going off and rolled to the side just as a kunai went through where his head had been. Kakashi got up and blocked a kick from Naruto but could tell this was the real one as the attack was stronger. "There you are." Kakashi punched Naruto in the face and he rolled away. Kakashi jumped over Sasuke's attempt at a leg sweep and turned in air to backhand Sakura who had tried to snatch the bells. He landed on a tree branch and only his years of being a shinobi told him something was off as he quickly jumped as the branch exploded due to the explosive tag that was on it.

"You've lost a step." Kakashi kicked back hitting Naruto in the chest as Naruto was sent sprawling only to poof away again. Out of the smoke came Sakura flying right at him with her fist cocked back. She punched but Kakashi moved and was glad he did when he saw her dent the bark on a tree. He back flipped away as Sasuke came crashing down into the earth where he had been. As soon as he landed he jumped to the left to avoid the kunai Naruto threw at him.

"Who lost a step Naruto?" Naruto just grins as he drops the gravity seals to one and takes off at Kakashi with mid chunin speed. Kakashi was not expecting it and so Naruto punches him in the chest and before Kakashi can regain his composer Naruto kicks him in the leg and then jumps up and kicks him in the side of his head sending Kakashi rolling away. As Kakashi comes to a stop he quickly pushes off the ground avoiding the kunai Sasuke and Sakura throw at him. "Alright then let's see you three handle this." Kakashi takes off at low jonin speed and is surprised Naruto and Sasuke can see him still but he is going far too fast for Sakura so that's who he goes to strike at only to have to advert his plan because of the kunai Sasuke throws at him. Kakashi decides that taking out Sasuke and Naruto first is a must as it would be the only way he could get to Sakura so with that in mind Kakashi made a clone and had it charge Sasuke why he took Naruto. The boys quickly realized that just because they could see Kakashi didn't mean shit as they were not fast enough to blocks or dodge his attacks. Kakashi soon had both boys panting and covered in bruises and dirt. He smirked when he suddenly felt a spike in chakra he turned just in time to block the punch from Sakura but was sent skidding back from the chakra enhanced punch. Kakashi shook his arm to get back felling in it. "Good job very good." Just then the buzzer he had set went off ending their chance to get a bell. "Well looks like you all fail." The three gennin sigh as they follow Kakashi back over to the training post in the middle of the field. Kakashi plopped himself down and opened a bento and was glad his team restrained themselves from eating even though they could since he had not followed through with his threat to tie them up to the post. As soon as he finished he readied himself for the final test. "Ok any of you know what this test is truly about?" He was surprised to find all three gennin ignoring him with their back to him. "Oi I asked a question." Kakashi sighed as they continued to ignore him though he saw Sakura go and rest her hand on both Sasuke and Naruto's leg. Curiosity getting the better of the man he stood and walked over to his team only to find all three reading his Icha-Icha book. Kakashi blinked. "Wait when did you three get my book?"

"When I was trading punches with you I managed to snag it from your pouch from there I simply gave it to Sasuke who gave it to Sakura who you started to ignore after that." Kakashi blinked again.

"And what compelled you to steal that and not the bells."

"Simple you were paying attention to them but not your book."

"We took it to bargain with you."

"Huh?"

"Me Sasuke and Sakura won't give you back your book until you trade us the bells for it."

"What's to stop me from just stealing my book back?"

"Simple does Naruto have your book or is it with me our Sasuke." Kakashi palled.

"I could just get the book each of you have then it won't matter."

"True but the moment you try to attack we destroy the book." Kakashi goes wide eyed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh try us." Kakashi stands there for a moment as the three kids read his book before sighing.

"Fine the bells for the book." The three kids smile as they hand back the book and Kakashi hands over the two bells. "So which two of you pass?" His students start to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Simple this is all about teamwork we worked together to steal your book and get you to give us the bells."

"Yeah no Gennin team was ever made up of less than three Gennin and a Jonin sensei so you were trying to play us from the beginning but it didn't work." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Very good you three with a mentality like that you will go far." The three gennin smile. "Well then you all pass the test I'll see you all tomorrow." With that Kakashi uses the body flicker to leave the clearing.

"I still want to learn that." The other two just nod. "Well I fell like celebrating anyone up for it?"

"Sure." Sasuke just huffed but followed the two anyways. Soon they ran across team eight who had also passed their exam. They entered the restaurant district of Konoha and were not surprised to find team ten there who had also passed. The nine kids made their way to a barbeque shack which was Choji's favorite place to eat and found themselves a table.

Hokage tower

"Good now that all of you are here let's begin." Jonin began to step forward and fail teams until it was Kakashi's turn.

"Team seven passed." There were murmurs until one ninja spoke up.

"You only passed them because of the Uchiha and your sensei's son." Kakashi unleashed killing intent on the poor fool.

"No the three of them were able to put differences aside and work together and why they failed to steal the bells they stole my book and used it to barter with and get the bells but knew that the test was about teamwork from the beginning." Most jonin were surprised to hear that gennin had stole Kakashi's book as the man cherished the thing so for him not to see it meant something.

"Thank you Kakashi-san next team eight."

"Team eight passed." More murmurs.

"Team ten."

"Team ten passed." Asuma felt like leveling a death glare at the man who had pretty much ran his dad out of office but didn't dare in front of others."

"You have a problem Asuma-san?" Minato's voice was calm but held an edge in it.

"No Minato." Everyone saw the reply as the insult it was meant for.

"Very well Asuma-kun by the way I will be having your team have a second Jonin sensei that will push them to be their best." Asuma wanted to grab his trench knives and bury them in his head but stayed his hand.

"As you wish."

"Good you are all dismissed." Asuma quickly exited the room followed by others until only Gai Kakashi and the newest jonin Kurenai were left.

"Wow didn't expect that sensei."

"Indeed that was quite saddening to see Asuma-kuns flames of youth so corrupt."

"Yes Kurenai-san see if you can't help out your boyfriend see the errors of his way." Kurenai blushed as booth jonin looked at their kage.

"How did you know?"

"Kakashi you let your skills slip I see." Kakashi grumbled as Gai smirked and put an arm around his rival.

"I will get my rivals flames of youth back up Hokage-sama." Minato chuckled as Gai dragged Kakashi from the room followed by Kurenai exiting still sporting her blush. Minato shook his head and looked out the window to see the village for some reason he felt he was just being watched but wrote it off.

Namikaze estate

Naruto yawned as he walked in through the front gates of his home. He had fun with the others even Sasuke though he would not admit that. Naruto went into the house and was surprised to see a man sitting on the couch. "Who are you?" The boy took in the man who was dressed in a black robe and had an orange mask on. He looked over and Naruto saw the mask only had one eye hole.

"My name is of no importance Naruto-kun but this is." He sat a scroll on the table before him. "This is for you and Minato-san and only you two may know about it." With that the guy's eye started to spin until he sucked his body in and disappeared. Naruto slowly approached the coffee table and looked at the scroll just s his father arrived on the scene.

"Naruto I sensed a foreign chakra what's going on?"

"I'm not sure some guy was sitting here and left this scroll."

"Don't touch it." Minato made a clone to grab the scroll and slowly open it. Nothing happened so the clone handed over the scroll and poofed away. Minato looked at the scroll and his eyes went wide as rage poured off the man. "Who was here?" Naruto gulped.

"A man dressed in black and wearing an orange mask with a single eye hole." Minato froze as he shook in untold rage.

"I must get the ANBU at once."

"No!" Naruto surprised himself that he had yelled. "The guy said only we could know about this." Minato shook but slowly took control of his emotions.

"I see well this says he knows where your mother is."

"What!"

"Yes and why he won't give us that information he will tell us what happened to her and how she ended up where she is."

"Can we trust him?"

"No he is the reason this problem happened in the first place."

"Huh."

"He attacked the night you were born and released the Kyuubi in the first place." He could fell the anger come off his son.

"He's the reason for my life."

"Yes and why I was unable to handle him I will make you stronger than me so you can do what I didn't."

"I understand father."

"Now come he wants to meet us outside the village." Naruto nods as his father puts a hand on his shoulder and body flickers to a clearing outside the village walls.

"Ah you're both here." Naruto and Minato turn and level a glare at the masked man. He chuckles as he moves from leaning on the tree and looks at both blonds. "Ok I'm sure you want me to spill where Kushina is but instead I'm going to give you some help."

"Please what do you want in return?"

"Simple I want you to kill a man for me."

"Who?"

"A man by the name of Riku he controls one of the biggest bandit camps in the world he is located on the border between Earth and here."

"Why would you want him dead?"

"Why I want him dead is of no concern but you two will want him dead as he's the one to sell Kushina into slavery." Both blonds anger grows as the man smirks behind his mask. "Now Hokage-san you will send team Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai with their sensei's to take care of the group consider it my test to the new generation to see if any are ready for what will come."

"What's that mean?" He just smirks as he once more swirls out of existence.

"Dad?"

"I don't like it but I'm afraid if we don't do what he says Konoha will suffer as such prepare yourself for the mission Naruto-kun."

"Right dad." Minato grabs Naruto and body flickers them back home.

Next day

Naruto sighed as he woke up technically though he had barely slept last night to concerned about the masked man and then how his mother was. Naruto got up and walked to the closet seeing as how he would be on a mission and had been told not to hinder himself he grabbed a black shirt and then some mesh armor he wore over it. Next he put on a pair of black pants and then black ninja sandals. Nodding he grabbed his pack and walked downstairs. "Ah Naruto you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on I already sent ANBU to get the others." Naruto nodded and followed his dad back to the hokage tower. It didn't take long for the others to start to arrive in the mission briefing room. "Good now that you have all arrived I have a special mission for all of you."

"What is it Hokage-sama."

"During my absence bandits have thought they can use the land of fire to base themselves well I'm going to send a message to them you all are going to take out the camp ran by a man who simply calls himself Riku." The four jonin tensed.

"Um Hokage-sama no offence but he has thousands of bandits under his command this is easily B-ranked well above even my team and they have a years experience." Minato sighs.

"I know but my hands are forced last night a man I haven't seen since I fought Kyuubi appeared and told me what to do normally I'd ignore him but since that night I fought him before Kyuubi and could not beat him I fear if I don't follow his orders Konoha will suffer as a result." The jonin and kids besides Naruto give the man startled looks. "Be that as it may a team of ANBU will be on standby only just outside the area if you have even the smallest problem retreat and the ANBU will handle it."

"Understood Hokage-sama." The four jonin relax knowing that ANBU will be nearby and so lead their teams to the village gates. "Ok I hope you are all ready this will be a baptism by fire as you can die on this mission." The gennin nod though most look scared. "Don't worry we're some of the best Jonin the village has to offer you will be fine." That has the desired effect as the gennin calm down.

"Yosh well said Kakashi-kun I promise you will all make it back or I will do a thousand laps around Konoha." Gai gives them his nice guy pose as Tenten assures the others that its Gai's way of saying he will do his absolute best to defend them.

"Come on then let's move out everybody." With that Kakashi takes to the trees with the others following as they prepare for the long journey to the bandits camp.

Four days latter

The gennin were on nerve as they could sense they were getting close. "Ok the bandit camp should just be over the next hill or two so everyone get ready." The gennin nod as they pull out weapons. "Gai you said Tenten was a weapons master with great aim correct."

"Yosh Kakashi-kun that's true."

"Good Tenten as soon as the bandit camp comes into view start raining kunai with exploding tags down on them and cause as much chaos as possible got it."

"Hai Kakashi-san."

"Good then let's move out." As Kakashi predicted as they came over the second hill they were greeted by the sight of hundreds of tents making a make shift city in the middle of a field. "Ok Tenten you know what to do." She nods as she takes one of her many kunai and adds an explosive tag and throws it.

Bandit camp

Riku was sitting in his tent. It was a nice clear day and still neither Konoha nor Iwa had messed with him. Of course he held no delusions of grandeur Konoha was still too weak from the Kyuubi attack to care about them and they didn't enter Iwa territory so all was good. A sudden shout brought him out of his musings. "Sir ninjas coming from Konoha have been seen."

"Oh maybe they want to talk."

"Doubtful both Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai were seen along with two other Jonin and each has their own team of Gennin with them."

"Oh so Konoha is testing us it would seem."

"Sir?"

"If they were really going to wipe us out they had sent only Jonin or god forbid ANBU nins not some children and their senseis."

"I see." A sudden explosion drew their attention as another man ran in.

"Sir the enemy ninja have started throwing kunai with explosive tags on them into the camp."

"Keep the men calm and watchful they are trying to cause us to start running around to make it easier on them keep your composure and all will be fine."

"Understood sir." The man ran off to relay the message.

"Should I send for the Yata brothers to return sir?"

"Yes we might need them just in case."

"It will be done at once sir." Riku turns to a corner of the tent.

"I don't suppose you will help us."

"No this is their test to see if they will be ready for the future as they are now none of them except the Hokage could hope to face me." Riku sighs. "Do not worry you still have your usefulness so I will make sure you live."

"Thank you Madra-sama."

"No need now get ready for the fight." Riku nods as he grabs his sword and walks out of the tent.

Rouge: And done.

Chaos: Wow can't wait for the battle in the next chapter.

Rouge: Thanks.

Chaos: Yeah whatever.

Rouge: 'sweatdrops' Ok well please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayed

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Riku stood at the entrance to his tent as explosions rocked his bandit camp but he smiled seeing his men standing strong. The young ninjas kept getting closer when they saw that Tenten's exploding kunai were doing nothing to rattle the bandits. "What do we do now?"

"Simple we do our mission Naruto." Naruto just nods as they reach the enemy. Naruto pulls out a kunai and uses the fact they are above the charging bandits to jump over them and spins in mid air and throws. His kunai hits home in the base of the skull of one of the bandits. Neji ducks a punch and drives his palm into the bandits heart killing him. Tenten ducks a sword slash and swipes her kunai cutting the bandit in the gut but it's only a flesh wound. One of the bandits tries to stab Lee but he weaves around it and punches the guy in the gut before brining his knee up hitting the guy in the chin. One of the bandits tries to punch Sasuke but he ducks and elbows him in the gut then flips out a kunai and slits his throat. The bandit grabs the wound but the attempt is futile as he quickly bleeds out. Tenten takes aim and hit's a bandit right in the head dropping him. Shikamaru catches three bandits with his shadow and Choji becomes a giant ball and flattens them. Ino Sakura and Hinata team up to take down a bandit. Kakashi barely bats an eye as he kills his fifth target and sees Gai hit a roundhouse kick on two at once snapping both of their necks.

"Yosh seven my eternal rival." Kakashi just sighs as he ducks a blindside punch and kicks back sending the guy flying right to Asuma who slashes through him with his trench knives.

"Hah six." Kurenai just sighs as the men keep count of their kills. Kiba and Akamaru who has transformed into a clone of Kiba hit the Gatsuga and rip three bandits apart.

"Way to go boy." Akamaru barks as the two Kiba's charge on all fours at more bandits. Riku watches in fascination as the ninjas move through his men.

"It will take the Yata brothers an hour or more to get back."

"Then Kansu let's make sure we are still hear when they arrive." Kansu smiles as he brandishes his special elongated kunai that has a grip between two knife ends.

"Shall we join?"

"Not yet." Kansu just nods as the two watch the grunts fight. A bandit ducks a punch from Gai and swings but hits nothing but air and then gets kicked in the back right to Lee who garbs him by the head and twist snapping the mans neck. Kurenai gets another two bandits in a genjutsu as they both mistake the other for an enemy and drive knifes thorough each others chest hitting vital organs and slowly bleeding out. Kakashi ducks a punch and grabs the arm and with a quick twitch breaks the wrist of the man. As the dude grabs at his wrist Kakashi drives a kunai through his heart. From inside of Riku's tent Madra watches in amusement as Naruto ducks a sword slash and bends out of the way of a kick.

"Not to bad." Kakashi drops his eighteenth bandit as Gai smashes a guys ribs into his lungs killing his twentieth man. Asuma ducks and stabs a man in the heart killing his seventeenth bandit. Sakura and Ino jump back as a bandit stumbles and Hinata hits him in the chest collapsing his lung with the gentle fist before Ino drives a kunai home to his head.

"This isn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"Yeah come on." The three girls move on to their next target. Sasuke smirks as he sets two bandits on fire with the fireball jutsu. Sasuke ducks a punch and turns only to see a mountain of a man standing their.

"Come on little boy I'll teach you to stand against the boss." Sasuke just rolls his eyes at the man. Sasuke tries to punch him but he blocks and squeezes nearly breaking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke winces at the mans strength but that's all as he pulls his hand free. "Not so tough now huh." Neji feels like screaming at his opponent who keeps weaving in and out of his attacks.

"I thought Hyuuga's were better than this." The man mocks as Neji tries to hit him in the throat but misses again.

"Stand still damn it."

"Oh a Hyuuga showing emotions what is the world coming to." The man laughs as Neji lunges but he side step and Neji can not defend himself as the guy drives his elbow into his spine. "Stay down kid." Neji falls to the ground but Lee sees this and quickly covers his friend.

"Yosh do not worry Neji I got your back." Neji just wheezes as he slowly gets up. Shikamaru catches a guy in his shadow and Ino comes over and takes over his body with the mind transfer jutsu. In control she makes the guy stab his ally.

"What are you doing." She says nothing as she cuts down another guy then makes the dude slit his own throat.

"Good job Ino."

"Thanks Shikamaru." Shikamaru nods as Ino runs over to Sakura and Hinata as the three team up on one bandit and kill him. Riku starts to worry as his men slowly fall one by one.

"I thought they were just kids but they are doing far better than expected."

"Yeah you sure we should just be standing here."

"We will enter in a few minutes."

"Fine." Kansu sighs. Inside the tent Madra senses the team of ANBU not too far away.

"Oh Minato you sent lambs to the slaughter." Madra leaves via his vortex. Naruto dodges left and right as bandits try to stab or hit him. Naruto notices Riku and Kansu just standing around watching the hundred of bandits drop like flies.

'He must be the big dog maybe I can get the drop on him.' Naruto grabs a kunai and flings it towards Riku who doesn't even blink as Kansu blocks it with his special kunai knife.

"That's it I'm going in and the first to taste my blade will be that brat." Riku sighs as Kansu charges in at Naruto. Before he can make it however Kurenai appears before him.

"Sorry but I'm not going to let you slaughter a kid."

"Fine with me I'll kill you first then bitch." Kurenai eye twitches as Kansu twirls his dual kunai knife in his hand. Kansu lashes out but Kurenai blocks at the last second with her own kunai. "What rank are you cutie?" Kurenai growls.

"Jonin scum."

"Oh good you might be fun to play with for a bit." Kansu pushes and Kurenai slides back a bit.

"Really I could say the same about you." Kurenai pushes back and causes Kansu to slide back.

"Good let's dance."

"I'd rather not." Kansu snorts as he twist and tries to bring the other side of his kunai into her back but as he makes contact she burst into sakura petal.

"Shit genjutsu." Kansu breaks out just in time to see Kurenai's fist come flying at him and hit him square in the jaw and send him flying back. Riku watched as Kansu slowly got back up and spit out some blood as he rubbed his jaw. "Ok then I'll be serious." Kansu suddenly vanishes from sight but Kurenai senses him behind her and ducks under the swing that would have taken her head as a result of her long hair though a few strands were cut off. Kansu picked them up as Kurenai jumped away from him. "I'll keep these as a memento of your beauty." Kurenai gags before throwing her kunai at him. He blocks it with his knife which she expected as she used it as a distraction to cast the tree binding genjutsu. With Kansu trapped she smirked.

"Not so bad now are you."

"Oh I'm always bad." He whispers from behind her as the Kansu in the tree proves to be a water clone. Kansu stabs and grins as Kurenai coughs. "So much for the big bad jonin." Kurenai is chuckling. "What's so funny bitch?"

"You fool." Kurenai turns into sakura petals again but this time the petals fly around Kansu before flying at him and start to slash him.

"Damn bitch." Kansu flares his chakra and dispels the attack.

"Aw." Kurenai pouts in fake sadness. "Your no fun." Kansu growls as Kurenai smirks. Kansu charges twirling his weapon above his head.

"You want fun I'll give you fun." Kansu is in a complete rage. Kurenai readies herself but at the last second Kansu jumps over her and flings his blade right at Naruto who has his back turned.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: No way

Rogue: Yeah that's it

Chaos: Ok well read and review


End file.
